


evenstar

by dolcemorte



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shades of Character Study, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcemorte/pseuds/dolcemorte
Summary: his lips burn, his kisses are tinged with smoke from blackened lungs. pwp.
Relationships: Ashwatthama | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	evenstar

His lips burn, his kisses are tinged with smoke from blackened lungs. It doesn't repel either of them, but rather spurs them on. Their first kiss is always hesitant even after all this time, Ash muses, like they're unsure the both of them are really here or that they aren't in the throes of some fantastic dream. He's never cared to think it through too much, though. Not his problem. Their kisses quickly evolve to lip biting, Ash's tongue shoving down Karna's throat gracelessly. They burn and simmer together like a dying star. The scent of sweat, heady sex, the natural musk of their bodies.

The lower half of Karna's body is an unnatural, abyssal black, contrasting with the ghostly pallor of his face. Karna's pallid face tilts downward, softly panting as the two explore each other. Even bared to each other for what could be the hundredth time, the Archer can find new things to fascinate him concerning the other— now tinted a rosy red, drenched in sweat, desperate for him. His erect cock is of the same odd inky darkness, dripping clear beads of pre-cum as Ash wraps his lips around one of Karna's nipples.

It tears through Karna like the twist of a blade, moans ripping from his throat. Pleasure and pain cloud his mind, a fine haze.  
Ash could tear him apart right now and he wouldn't mind. Their bodies swelter, two barely contained flames dancing in the dark.  
He bites his flushed, worried lips until beads of crimson well to the surface, as Ash pushes inside him. Gold-laced fingers dig into the plain,  
off-white sheets of their bed. He scrabbles for purchase atop cheap cotton, sharp nails almost slicing the fabric apart.

Ash groans and looks at Karna, writhing under him. He places a large hand on his cheek, dragging the smaller man out of his reverie. Karna manages to muster a weak smile, appreciative of at least a sliver of tenderness in their nightly game, even as Ash bites down on his shoulder. The Lancer's soft smile shines like his own personal sun, looking at Ash like he's the only thing in the universe that matters. Karna's eyes glitter like uncanny pools, reflecting Ash's image back like a crystalline figure; his thin fingers dig into Ash's shoulders, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. The Hero of Charity comes undone so alluringly.

Raw and with little tact, he continues rocking into Karna's slim body with a force that knocks the wind from his lungs. Rocks him like a storm. Their frantic joining is more akin to animals rutting than the tender joining of lovers— all teeth, tongue, groaning and panting as their coupling reaches a frantic crescendo. They both come down from their high, untangling sweaty, tired limbs from each other. Ashwatthama watches his release leak from between Karna's legs, pooling onto the rumpled sheets.

"Ashwatthama." 

Karna's tone is even, breathless as he is. It's a simple statement but Ash understands the meaning, laying still as a corpse, sated and appreciative in his own way. Ash grunts, rolling over and eyeing the Lancer. He's used to Karna's blunt nature, his lack of words, even while trembling and naked.

It used to piss him off.

"Karna."

The lancer never complains about the rough treatment, the bite marks and bruises he has to cover the next day. They both know how selfish the other can be, faces bared for only the other. His skin is mapped with bites seeped in shadowy black and porcelain white. They both know this is as close to an 'I love you' as either will give, an oddly romantic notion that has never suited the two very well. The silence speaks for them.

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent porn. that's pretty much it. be the porn fic change you wanna see in the world.


End file.
